Story:Star Trek: Archer (22nd century)/And Now For A Word/Act Two
Act Two Fade In EXT. SPACE (WARP) Archer is soaring at warp speed. Capt. Taylor's (VO): Captain's Starlog April ninth twenty-one fifty-six. After seeing what happened to the Vulcan Convoy, we're proceeding to the rendezvous point with the Earth convoy transferring supplies and medical equipment to the nearest colony I just hope we don't mess up this mission. Cut to: INT. MESS HALL-Captain's Mess (Williams watches her glass vibrating on the table.) Ltcmdr. Williams: I don't like pushing the engines this hard. The injectors are running at a hundred and ten percent. Capt. Taylor: (to Williams) I know but we need to get to the meeting point with the convoy. Cmdr. Martin: (snickers) Steph you need to calm down the ship will survive to get to the meeting point. Ltcmdr. Williams: (gets up) if you'll excuse me I need to get back to Engineering and keep us from blowing up. (Williams leaves the Mess) Capt. Taylor: (To Martin) She'll get use to pushing the ship more then it can take, (hands a padd) Ms. Brooks has made a list of who she wants to interview and guess what you're at the top of the list. Cmdr. Martin: Oh great. Capt. Taylor: John what's wrong you've never had an issue being interviewed before? Cmdr. Martin: (to Taylor) The last time I did an interview I was posted to the Earth Embassy on Vulcan after it was rebuilt from the bombing in 2155. INT. Conference Room Lieutenant Mason sits in the chair. Gannet: So, you're Lieutenant Junior Grade Jack Mason and your the chief armory officer am I correct? Ltjg. Mason: Yeah it's true. Gannet: How long have you served onboard the Archer? Ltjg. Mason: I've been onboard this ship since 2155 two years. Gannet: So how do you feel about serving onboard the ship with Commander Martin? Ltjg. Mason: He's the best XO I have ever served with he takes his job very seriously. Gannet: (inputs commands into padd) Hmm, has he ever spoke about the Vulcan Colony incident? Ltjg. Mason: (confused) No, but he states that he feels bad for the Vulcan people that lost their loved ones and families. And he also spoke about how he could of done something about it before it happened. Gannet: Sorry I just wanted to get a more of an information on the incident Starfleet Command hasn't been forthcoming with me much, hope you're not getting annoyed with these questions Mr. Mason. Ltjg, Mason: I'm good. Cut to: INT. Commander Martin's Quarters John comes out of the shower after helping Commander Williams with a power transfer conduit that overloaded and sout got all over him and he cleaned it all off him when the door chimed. Cmdr. Martin: Come. The door opens and Gannet walks in. Gannet: Oh I'm sorry I-I uh wanted to come to interview you myself. Cmdr. Martin: A one on one interview I'm guessing? Gannet: Yeah. John: Alright, (sits on the bed after getting his uniform on) let's get started. Gannet: Hello everyone I'm Gannet Brooks from SSIN here in the quarters of Commander John Thomas Martin First Officer of the NX-06 Archer and it's a live one on one interview, Commander thank you for agreeing to this. John: Thank you Ms. Brooks. Gannet: (looks at padd) You've been first officer on one Intrepid-Class Light Cruiser and two NX-Class ships how does it feel? John: It feels good I mean it's been a wild ride being the first officer of one Intrepid-Class Light Cruiser and two NX-Class Ships. Gannet: In 2152 you married Enterprise com officer Hoshi Sato tell me what made that interesting? John: Well we both went to the Academy together she helped me with my linguistic skills like Klingon, Vulcan, Tellarite, and Andorian among certain other races and we clicked. Gannet: Hmm, (inputs commands into padd) next question in late 2152 you were the XO of the SS Intrepid under the command of Captain Carlos Ramirez. You and the crew entered orbit around the Vulcan Colony along side Andorian Space do you mind telling the viewers what happened? Cmdr. Martin: Uh, ok well we were ordered by Starfleet to take a group of Starfleet Corps of Engineering they were having issues with their power core and we were there for 3 in a half days to get the core to work, and then all of the sudden the core failed we had to get out of there and we tried to get the colonist but there wasn't enough time to get them up. Cut to: INT. Main Bridge-Situation Room Their watching the interview. Ens. Sutherland: Ma'am we're getting a hail from Starfleet Command it's Admiral Black. Capt. Taylor: I'll take it in my ready room. INT. Captain's Ready Room Adm. Black (On Monitor): What the hell is your first officer thinking talking about what happened at the Vulcan colony Captain? Capt. Taylor: Sir your orders were for us to cooperate with them in full (sits at desk). Adm. Black (on monitor): He's hurting his career by doing that interview Capt. Taylor: We're just following your orders sir. Adm. Black (on monitor): I know Captain I know Capt. Taylor: So far we're on course for the meeting point with the Convoy so far nothing along our course, we're hoping the Romulans don't get any ideas. Adm. Black (on monitor): We've got 7 Starfleet vessels at the outpost, be careful Captain Black out EXT. SPACE Archer meets up with the ECS cargo vessels. INT. Main Bridge Capt. Taylor: (to Sutherland) Marie open a channel. Ens. Sutherland: (to Taylor) Channel open. Capt. Taylor: ECS vessels this is Captain Marcia Taylor of the Starfleet vessel Archer we'll be your escort and well move along our starboard and port sides and go to full impulse speed (to Mason) take us to tactical alert. Lights dimmed as red lights flash. Ltjg. Mason: Phase cannons are charged and torpedoes are loaded hullplating is at full power. Capt. Taylor: (sits in chair) Carlson take us to full impulse. EXT. SPACE The Archer and the convoy moves at impulse speed, unknown to them a green glow shimmers and fades. (End of Act Two, Fade out)